Secrets can hurt
by twilightobsessed101
Summary: Bella moves in with her father charlie. she meets the weird Cullen family but what dark secrets are they hiding?
1. prologue

Once upon a time in a quiet town called forks, Population around 4,000 **(sorry I know the population thing isn't very accurate but I couldn't be bothered to look in my twilight book lol ) **There lives a family called the Cullen's. I know you're thinking, "Why would I want to know this?"well here is the answer! They aren't just any old average American family they are actually one of the most supernatural out of this world family ever in the entire world! They are vampires! And there is only one human in Forks who actually knows this and her name is Isabella swan also known as Bella. I am now going to tell you the story of how Bella came to know about this dark secret the Cullen's are hiding and how she came to be in forks living with her father Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

Its nearly been 6 years since i've seen my father Charlie. I cant believe its been so long! Ive had an argument with my mother Renee over her new boyfriend, Phill and now ive ended up moving to forks living with Charlie again. all because of Phill! I cant believe my mother would choose him over me! Its Not fair! Not fair! Not fair, at all! She is suppose to be my mother and she chooses someone shes known for 3 weeks over her daughter who shes known for 17 years! I cant believe it! does that sound fair to you at all??

As i approach the car from the airports entrance i see Charlie in his old tatty red shirt and skinny jeans (which i must say dads should definately not wear!) leaning on the side of the car. "Hey Bella! I'm over here!" he shouted. "Hey Charlie, how are you?" "I'm ok! I've missed you though. You should really vist more oftern, 3 years is way to long!" He replied with a dissapointed tone to his voice. "I know Dad, i'm sorry! its just... th-that with everything that has happened in the past couple of years I just couldn't bring myself to leave Renee by herself in the state that she was in" But you Know what, i wish i did leave her now because the way she has chosen Phill over me is just not right! I really can't understand how Renee could choose him over me.

EPOV

"Come on Edward!! We don't have much time left! You better hurry up or I will go up there an drag you down here!" Jasper shouts "I will only be a minute!" Jesus christ, That man has got no patients what so ever! He really does need to learn how to chill out. Where could it be?? I remember putting it being there! How could it have just disapeared?! "Come on Edward!!! Were gonna be late if you don't hurry up!" "Im coming, I'm coming!" I shout as i run down the stairs. "What the hell was you doing up there that was taking you so long? Did you lose something??" He ask with a smile "JASPEEERRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will kill you if it is the last thing I do!! You better give it back, it ain't mine!" "Sure it isn't! whatever you say lover boy!" "It seriously isn't! I borrowed it from Emmett and he will kill me if he finds out you have it!" "Sure you did, whatever you say!" He laughs

"Did I hear someone say my name?" Emmett shouts "Er................. no you didn't! Me and Jasper was just talking about how amazing you was at killing that new born last night! Thats all" I reply, hopefully he hasnt catched on yet. "Whatever, I don't care! Can't be anything too interesting!" Emmett says "I must say Emmett you have very good taste in books" Jasper whispers "What did you say??"

BPOV

"Hey Bella i hope you like the colour Pink. I've redecorated your bedroom. It was starting to look a bit old" charlie says exctiedly. "Y-Y-Yeah, pinks ookKK. Thank you charlie you didn't have to do that" I smile "S-So whats for lunch?" I ask "I'm not sure, I think the Cullens are coming over tonight" "Who are they?" "Oh yeah, sorry bells i forgot to mention them to you earlier. They moved to Forks last year, there a really nice family! You will love Esme and Carlisle they have five children around the same age as you, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward you will absolutly adore them! They are the nicest people you will ever meet. But i better warn you, you should maybe be careful with alice" He laughs, as if there was a private joke that i didnt know.

**x-x-x Hey, this is my first fanfiction story! so im really sorry that it isn't very good!**

**Please review it, i would love some ideas on how to prove it**

**Thanks**

**xx x-x-x**


	3. Chapter 3

**x-x-x Hey thank you for the review YankeeDiva!! Heres the next chapter! I hope you like it! **

**xxx x-x-x**

BPOV

"Knock Knock!" "Hey Charlie you in there?" a women shouts. "Bells can you get the door for me please, i'm a bit busy in the kitchen" charlie says "S-Sure just getting it now!"As I walked towards the door I get a glimse of 7 magnificent looking people standing outside through the window. What will I say?? I barely know them! And to be honest i'm not wearing the best clothes in the world now either. With my old dark blue skinny jeans and my tatty blue t-shirt on there gonna think i'm a total freak!

EPOV

"Is she going to open that door soon!" Emmett asks impatiently "Have some manners Emmett" Carlisele whispers in a sharp tone. "But we can see her through the window!" Emmett states. The door opens. WOW!!! Shes beautiful!! I have never seen anyone so beautiful in my life! Trust me when I say this cause I have been around for a very long time! "Hello you must be bella? My name is Carlisle and this is my family; My wife Esme and my Five children, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosaline and Edward" "H-H-Hi, yeah my name is bella. Would you like to come in? She asks with a shy tone. "Yeah we loved too!" Emmett replies "Emmett enough of this, if you can't be polite then i suggest you go home!" Carlise shouts "B-B-B-u-u- t-t , i W-a s" "I don't want to hear it Emmett!"

BPOV

I have never seen such a beautiful family in my life! Their skin are as white as snow and their eyes are honey coloured golden brown. They almost look to beautiful to actually be a human. Especially Edward. "Hey guys, how are you today?" Charlie shouts cheerfully "Im ok thank you and you?" Carlisle replies "I'm doing great! I see you've met my daughter Bella!" "Yeah she is absolutely beautiful" I couldn't help but blush at this point. I could feel my cheeks going red as I look at Carlisle and Esme for complementing me like that. No one has ever said that to me before, not even my own mother Renee.

EPOV

I wonder where she has gone to. Will she be back soon? I hope so, because she is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my life!

CPOV

I'm I doing the right thing in introducing Bella to the Cullen's? Especially since I know who and most importantly what they are. I really do hope I'm doing the right thing. At least now I know she will be protected from those creatures! Those killers! The werewolves! I will never forgive them for killing Billy my best friend and Jacob! Jacob was like a son to me and he always will be. They were my only family around here before Bella came back again.

I am very grateful to Renee for letting her stay with me and I always will be no matter what happens, I owe Renee everything for making Bella come back to me. I can't even imagine what she's going through; having to have an argument with Bella over Phil even though we both know it has nothing to do with him. I just hope one day when Bella finds out she will be able forgive me and Renee for this.

BPOV

Where did I put that necklace? It's the only thing that Renee gave me that I have left I can't believe I have lost it! I remember wearing it when I got off the plane and when I was sitting on the table. I really should go back down there and apologise for leaving the table like that. Maybe the necklace has come off downstairs. I won't know till I check

EPOV

Yayyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!! She's finally back! "I am s-sooo sorry for leaving the table like that. It's just t-that, I've lost me necklace and I can't find it" she cried as I looked on the floor I could see something shining on the floor. It was silver with shimmering crystals. I picked it up and looked at it carefully. "is this what you are looking for by any chance" I asked, holding it up in the air. "Yeah it is! Where did you find it?? It was under the table. Thank you soo much Edward! As she approaches me, she gives me a really long big hug and I couldn't help but smile at this point! "I think you might want this back I said with a smile "Y-Yes please thank you and I'm really sorry about that" blushing as she says this.

**x-x-x Please Review this!**

**x x-x-x**


	4. Chapter 4

**x-x-x Thank you for reviewing Emma-girl :) x-x-x**

**This chapter has been rushed a bit!**

**Really Sorry!**

EPOV

I cant believe time went by so fast, and it was just when I was starting to get to know her too! I wanted to tell her our secret sooo badly last night. I asked Charlie when he was in the kitchen if i could and this is what he said "YOU ARE NO WAY IN A MILLION YEARS TELLING MY DAUGHTER ABOUT YOU BEING A VAMPIRE OR ANY OF YOU FOR THAT MATTER! UNDERSTAND??!!!" I couldn't quite believe it when charlie shouted at me like that, it was time like these that makes me thank my lucky stars for not being human, cause I probably would have gone bright red at the moment in time!

APOV

"EDWARDDD!!!! Is anybody in there??" "What do you want Alice?" He shouted "and why the hell are you in my room??" "I only came in to ask about how you and Bella are getting on!" "Well its none of your buisness" he replied vigurously. "I was only asking! No need to snap at me like that! Oh yeah before I forget, Carlisle and Esme wanted to see you immediately they sounded very serious when they said it" I laughed.

"I reckon its about the whole talk thing you had with Charlie in the kitchen last night. They didn't sound too pleased when Charlie rung up and told them about it this morning!" "You could of told me about this earlier Alice!"

"I did try to but you snapped at me!"

"Then you shouldn't of tried harder" He insisted. Like all of this was my fault!

Carlisle's POV

"Sit down Edward, me and Esme have been thinking about your actions from last night, and we have to come to a conclusion that you are no longer to see Bella Swan anymore, as we have noticed you have shown a real liking to her"

"But thats not fair!!"

"Edward, you must know that Humans and Vampires can never have any relationship due to our obvious differences! We do not want Bella to get into any real danger from knowing what we are. You must know that this is for her own safety. And I do not think Charlie would be to pleased if he finds out that you like his daughter and since he has asked us to look after her i think he would prefer you to act strictly professional."

EPOV

I can't believe they are asking me to do this. "I have to find her now! I'm gonna tell her the truth! I dont want to keep any secrets from her what so ever!"

**x-x-x Hey sorry this chapter isnt very good! I've had to rush this one a bit cos I won't hav any time to write it later!**

**I'm gonna try my best to update it everyday x-x-x**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! X**


	5. Chapter 5

**x-x-x Hey everyone! Sorry about not writing for a while! Forgive me? :( **

**This chapter is kind of confusing cause this is 5 months later, after Bella finds out about the Cullens being vampires.**

**I didnt know what to write after the last chapter so ive skipped a bit of the story. SORRY!!! x-x-x**

5 months later

BPOV

I never thought anything could be so perfect or beautiful till today. Is this really actually happening? To me of all people? My life is so perfect at the moment and I dont think anything will ever top this feeling. Being able to do all the things i couldnt do before when I was human is fantastic!

"Bella its time" a chilling voice from behind said "We have to do this now." She said

"I know Victoria, B-Buutttt its too soon. Im still trying to get use to my strenght and powers" I replied

"But you told me if i changed you, you would do as i wish"

"I've changed my mind, I still want to get revenge on the Cullens but not like this Im sorry Victoria"

"I dont want to hear your apologies! You will do as i wish or you will regret this! And I can promise you that for a fact!"

EPOV

I'm going crazy not being able to see her! Where the hell could she be?? Its been at least 5 months, she must have forgiven us by now!

**x-x-x I know its like a super short chapter! Im really sorry about tht! **

**Please review it! I would really **_**appreciate**_** that! thanks x-x-x**


End file.
